


"You have. . . superpowers?"

by LadybugSin



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, Time Travel Shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 10:30:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13029156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadybugSin/pseuds/LadybugSin
Summary: Tumblr Prompt: 111: “ You have… Superpowers? ” Maybe a Gabrinette identity reveal?In which Marinette has been stuck in the 90s due to time travel akumas and one Gabriel Agreste finds out she's the superhero he helped out.





	"You have. . . superpowers?"

She didn’t realize he was in the room, bags of takeout food in his arms, eyes wide as he stared at her once her transformation had been dropped. Did she enter the wrong room? He had given her one as  _Ladybug_ , but he had also told  _Marinette_ that she could stay in one of the rooms.

That was the problem with accidental time travel and being a superhero. Especially when the person you meet (one teenage Gabriel Agreste, for example) initially meets your masked persona and has offered both your identities a place to stay.

And now he knows. He knows she’s Ladybug, and she had been so careful to hide it, and-

“You have… Superpowers?”

She watched as shock, awe, and sheer joy crossed the other’s face. Wait, he wasn’t angry she kept this from him?

“Um… Y-yes?”

And then Gabriel was grinning, hurrying to put down the food before rushing over to Marinette. He scooped her up in his arms, spinning her around and hugging her. Marinette could only cling to him in response, face burning up.

“That is so cool! Oh my god, the superhero I like is the girl I like! That is amazing! How do you do it? Magic? Or, or maybe-” Gabriel was rambling at this point, listing off different ideas about her powers, still holding Marinette close, still so excited with this new information.

His rambling soon stopped though, and he pulled back to look at Marinette, one hand moving to cup her cheek.

“G-Gabe?” Oh, god, what was going through his mind? What was he going to-

Her thoughts were cut off by lips pressed against her own (lips she was very familiar with, mind you), Gabriel carefully kissing her.

“I’m glad to know that the girl I was kissing with the mask is the same girl I’ve kissed without the mask,” he said, voice soft.

Marinette shook her head, stealing a quick kiss from him. This might not have been how she wanted to reveal this to him, but it had honestly turned out much better than she could have expected it to.


End file.
